


House Hunting

by EmBug



Series: Paris Adeventures [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy travel to Paris once again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

“Harry I swear on JB’s life if you do not get down these stairs in ten seconds, I’m cancelling the wedding”

Eggsy was standing at the bottom of the steps with his hands on hi ships and tapping his foot impatiently. The plane was set to leave in forty-five minutes and it takes thirty to get to the runway.

“Do calm down, darling. The plane isn’t going to leave without us. I am Arthur after all” Harry said, finally coming down the stairs and giving Eggsy a kiss when he came down.

“And after all the money I’ve put into that wedding, it’s happening whether or not you show up” Harry added dryly, eyes lit up with good humor.

Eggsy huffed and crossed his arms, “You bet your arse I’m comin’. Have you seen me in that suit? Bloody gorgeous, I tell you”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They managed to get to the plane at the exact time they were set to lift off.

“Maybe Eggsy is good for you” Merlin commented after making a big show of looking at his watch when they arrived.

“See, Harry? Where would you be without me?” Eggsy asked brightly, pressing a loud kiss to Harry’s cheek before sitting down.

“Surely dead, my darling. But certainly richer”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally arrived in Paris, Eggsy looked just as dumbfounded as he had the first time. Looking from the city, to Harry, and then to the ring on his finger, he struggled to find the words to articulate just how lucky he was.

He settled on, “Let’s go see the house, yeah?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house in question was a beautiful one level, three bedroom house with plenty of land, but still in sight of neighbors. Harry had complained about having so many bedrooms for just the two of them while they were just looking at the listing, but ultimately couldn’t say no to Eggsy.

“It’s not like we’re hermits, luv. We might have guests,” He waited until Harry took a drink to add, “and ya know, the kids we’re gonna have”

Eggsy found himself with a wet t-shirt and the possibility of Harry going in to cardiac arrest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“God, it’s even more awesome in person’ Eggsy whispered in amazement.

Harry put an arm around Eggsy and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He started to lead him up the pathway to the front door, “Well you did pick it out. Now let’s head inside and get to christening the place, shall we?”


End file.
